Missus
Missus, abbreviated Mrs., was a title given to a man's wife, following marriage, that was often used as a means to informally identify her without using her given name. In contrast, an unmarried woman would be addressed as "Miss"; whereas, the male equivalent of both titles was "Mister". This formality was also used by students when addressing their teachers, as was the case with Mrs. Narsu, and Mrs. O'Brien. ( ; , , , ) In the ancient Earth fairy tale , the namesake character addressed the young Queen, when inquiring whether she knew his name, as "Mrs. Queen". ( ) When the Jack London first encountered a time traveling Data, who was wearing an unfamiliar-to-1893 Starfleet uniform and requesting temporary lodging, he replied that it "Looks like the missus booted you out in the middle of the night." Data then responded, as only Data would, "I understand the source of your misperception. However, this is not sleepware and I do not have a missus." ( ) When Charles Tucker III was having a discussion with Doctor Phlox about Phlox's visiting wife in 2152, Tucker inadvertently called her by her given name before correcting himself, stating, "Feezal, I mean, Mrs. Phlox..." ( ) During the 's visit to planet M-113 in 2266, Robert Crater's wife, Nancy, was addressed by James T. Kirk as "Mrs. Crater". After Crewman searched for Nancy, who was at the time missing, Doctor Leonard McCoy, who was previously familiar with Nanacy, asked "Have you seen Nancy..." before correcting himself and saying "Mrs. Crater?" ( ) Upon meeting Spock's mother Amanda in 2267, Captain Kirk initially addressed her as "Madam", before calling her "Mrs. Sarek," however, she preferred to be called "Amanda," adding "I'm afraid you couldn't pronounce the Vulcan name." Despite her request of using her given name, Kirk and Dr. McCoy continued to refer to her as "Mrs. Sarek". ( ) A century later, Captain Jean-Luc Picard addressed Sarek's second wife as "Mrs. Sarek" as well, but she insisted, "Please call me Perrin, Captain." ( ) During the simulated life experienced by William T. Riker as created by Barash, Riker asked the computer to display the family record for his deceased "wife", Min, by requesting, "Display family record. Riker, Mrs. William T." The same request was also made by his "son", Jean-Luc. ( ) During one of many visits aboard the , Ambassador Lwaxana Troi stated to Dr. Timicin, a man with whom she was attracted, after he addressed her as "Mrs. Troi", that "These two ''to Data and [[Geordi La Forge]] call me Mrs. Troi. You call me Lwaxana." ( ) Shortly after the transfer of Chief Miles O'Brien and his family to Deep Space 9, he was overheard quarreling with his wife, Keiko in Quark's by Quark and Odo. After observing their exchange, Quark looked to Odo and said, "Grapevine says Chief O'Brien and the missus are having problems," leaving Odo to respond, "''I'll never understand the humanoid need to couple." ( ) Women addressed as misses describing Jessica Bradley by the title "Mrs. Arthur Clinton Bradley"]] * Mrs. Apgar, wife of Nel Apgar * Mrs. April, wife of Robert April * Mrs. Arthur Clinton Bradley, for his deceased wife, Jessica * Mrs. Carmichael * Mrs. Crater, wife of Robert Crater * Mrs. Davenport * * * Mrs. Jamison, wife of Mark Jameson * Mrs. K * Mrs. Manheim, wife of Paul Manheim * Mrs. Miller, wife of Steven Miller * Mrs. Narsu * Mrs. O'Brien, wife of Miles O'Brien * Mrs. Phlox, wife of Phlox * Mrs. Reed, wife of Stuart Reed * Mrs. Ren, wife of Tolen Ren * Mrs. William T. Riker, for his illusory deceased wife, Min * Mrs. Rozhenko, wife of Sergey Rozhenko * Mrs. Sarek, first wife of Sarek * Mrs. Sarek, second wife of Sarek * Mrs. Soong, wife of Noonien Soong * , wife of * Mrs. Templeton * Mrs. Tigan, wife of Mr. Tigan * Mrs. Troi, widow of Ian Andrew Troi * Mrs. Unbridge, wife of Kevin Uxbridge * Mrs. Vaatrik, widow of Mr. Vaatrik External link * Category:Titles